bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2016
11:28 maybe because there no old units oe/7* to hold em back 11:28 :P 11:28 well 11:28 JP gets Kalon and Melord tomorrow 11:28 I've got 52 gems saved 11:29 84 woo 11:30 huh 11:30 38 here :( 11:30 those are story character right? 11:30 58 11:30 they have become rare summon omni 11:31 i was away for awhile 11:31 hey 11:32 ...are you even in jp rhitik 11:32 .... 11:32 XD 11:32 I am lvl 372 11:32 on 2 accounts 11:32 and not f2p 11:32 in japan 100% f2p 11:32 i have like 11:32 113 gems in jp 11:33 Ah crap 11:33 para'd by Mora 11:33 i cant wait until the KM bug gets fixed 11:33 now to kill the anniversarry dungeon 11:33 TFW i can't get an SP for my life 11:33 I want to see what they do, the problem here is that if they got omni, then what about beiorg, if he gets an omni I must be ready to get him 11:34 im hyped for kalon and melord 11:34 and I mean the armor, not the eyeball 11:34 you already have Beiorg's armor 11:34 but how will melord work 11:34 paca me? 11:34 I have 15 armor:P 11:34 is it gonna be that disgusting demon form for 7* or Omni? 11:34 nice rhithik 11:34 no 11:34 but.... of Kalon has OD fill, then I must go for him 11:34 Kalon 11:34 I want an omni with OD fill 11:34 probably BB/OD buffer 11:34 well 11:34 Rhithik 11:34 theres this 11:34 stats arent release yet 11:35 Dancing Flames Rengaku 11:35 maybe they are a mitigator 11:35 rengaku is a fill anything 11:35 he nice 11:35 :o i finally get the 30% boost to max HP Elgif in colo finally 11:37 what colo level are you at 11:37 Stage 27 11:38 im at stage 20 11:38 * MissMewMew is at stage 5 11:38 24 here... but I have 103k points saved up, for what its worth 11:38 wow! 11:38 lets see how far it gets you 11:39 Naaa, I am doing the item/unit balancing act. Only collect what I need at the time 11:39 ok 11:40 i cant wait until the next super honor summon 11:40 c: 11:40 >loses the first round to a Juno lead 11:40 >Second round everybody attacks Mifune 11:40 >survives with LS AI 11:40 >Single Mist 11:40 >win 11:41 lol 11:43 yay, elgif boss is owen 11:43 so my W/L ratio is 5.5 11:43 http://i.imgur.com/q2v0I3O.jpg 11:44 ._. 11:44 why... 11:44 what 11:45 ? 11:45 whats wrong 11:45 Hello 11:45 hi 11:49 hi 11:53 hello..... 11:58 well then 11:59 ... 12:00 til remedy can't be used as a substitute for holy water 12:18 dead chat 12:19 "Death chat" 12:25 .-. 12:25 :0 12:25 (heart) 12:26 Hello o/ 12:27 so do any of you are enjoying the new content? 12:27 * Death of Hell looks at Pasta Masta 12:27 he can go suck a d*** 12:27 what new content? 12:27 the guild 12:28 by taking part or making one 12:28 too much grinding 12:28 Still the same grindfest as ever 12:29 lol 12:30 still one of the thing that never gets me tire is to level up always found it to be interested. 12:32 lol 12:32 i wonder how many of the top 10 guilds are hackers 12:33 most are just pingus tho 12:33 Blargh Elgif again 12:33 can't say there aren't any in BF; Alim banned some ppl for hacking cuz they made 400+ floors in endless fg. 12:33 unless they somehow managed to speed up fights 12:33 iirc 12:33 Sky Orb 12:33 well most are just wahle 12:33 whale 12:34 you mean cat? 12:34 * Pacapound hides from yap 12:34 if you have $$ clap your hands 12:34 * Pacapound puts hands down 12:34 100% F2P sonny :) 12:34 hm 12:34 I only have $ 12:34 8 more hours 12:35 some1 kill me 12:35 I'm at 54 now 12:35 what if you use the "same sphere type" elgif and equip pingu orb and pingu riser 12:35 that exists? 12:35 It's in the data 12:35 So why not 12:35 oh 12:35 too op to implement eh? 12:35 but 12:35 why call it "Log Riser" 12:35 Should be a level 10,000 reward 12:36 Pfft Alim put in tons of placeholder Elgifs 12:36 100% stat Elgif from Elgif lv. 15 pls 12:37 hmm 12:37 I'm stuck right now 12:37 the last thing i need is another unit to raise 12:37 but i need a bb management unit 12:37 ;-; 12:37 pull for felice- 12:37 * Rejiti runs 12:37 or get an atro 12:37 but 12:37 Salon probably does that 12:38 Kalon 12:39 imagine a kaiser burny with pingu riser 12:40 soloing colo 3* 12:41 lina 12:41 you there 12:42 * Rejiti calls for lin 12:43 hmm 12:43 should i push through to RC6 12:43 i probably could... 12:46 What does the bonus contribution mean 12:47 nvm 12:54 hmmm 12:57 So much zel 12:59 i have 78 mil 12:59 1bil 12:59 Help 01:00 If you arent watching re:zero i totally recommend it. a FMA feel to me imo 01:01 * MissMewMew goes to watch it because she needs more anime 01:01 hopefully theres a second season 01:02 I hope so 01:02 I really need things to watch 01:03 watch plastic memories 01:03 is that new? 01:03 no 01:03 ill check it out 01:04 sakurasou is a great one 01:05 i prefer reading Sakurasou actually 01:05 the manga is still going? 01:06 didn't sakurasou end after graduation? 01:07 im a slow reader soooooo please stahp spoiling 01:07 xD 01:08 it ended with jin and the other girl leaving and then they got two new people to replace there rooms 01:08 nisekoi is also good 01:08 * Verses333 throws salt in the lounge 01:08 * Borokai now we have flavor 01:09 Hey 01:09 Linner 01:09 linner?.-. 01:10 Hm 01:10 Debating to link this or not 01:10 It's part of the wikia so it should be K :^)D 01:10 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2785837265010558114 01:10 *:^D 01:10 Wake up Lin 01:11 HOLY 01:11 NYAN 01:11 PM IT TO LIN 01:11 He's dead 01:11 I mean away 01:11 well then 01:11 I remember something about Yap saying if it's part of the wiki then it's ok 01:11 !mods 01:12 like linking a comment with offensive material 01:12 this is um 01:12 unacceptable, even if there's a warning 01:12 sigh 01:12 alright wait a sec 01:12 OH 01:12 WAIT VERSES LEMME DO IT 01:12 ded 01:12 nvm 01:13 .... 01:13 i reported it already 01:13 seems like lin's PC is broken 01:13 imma get someone to here 01:13 xD 01:13 Time to PM Yap :^D 01:13 it's like 9 am for yap 01:13 I don't think he's awake yet 01:14 He can read it for breakfast like he's reading the back of a cereal box 01:14 nah I'll get someone who is already awake 01:14 why'd mich go off 01:14 school 01:14 How many !mods will it take to wake Lin up? 01:15 spam it 01:15 Can you get pinged off PMs? 01:15 his ping is broken again is my info\ 01:15 no 01:16 there we go 01:16 straws 01:16 What happen verses ? 01:16 what is Garu? 01:16 read yer pm 01:17 seems like lin PC fails again 01:17 or... lappy 01:17 Did Verses PM Strauss on "twitter" 01:17 Cause he's a bird 01:17 * Verses333 slaps nyan 01:17 Done 01:17 alrite thanks straws 01:20 welp 01:21 some people 01:21 Too bad you can't sticky something on discussions 01:24 well 01:24 Discussion is still "beta" lel 01:25 wasn't that post 01:25 asking for a 3-day ban 01:25 Yea 01:25 lol 01:25 wat 01:26 let's see if I can wake lin up 01:26 i wonder how much red text we can get on vers 01:27 wuts red text 01:27 kek 01:27 nah spare him 01:27 his Lappy/PC always fail sometimes 01:28 when you get Vers Ping phrase it shows up as red text for him 01:28 Banana Verses Apple 01:28 -.- 01:28 i heared that they're both plebs 01:33 inb4 lin actually fell asleep on a hour like this 01:34 Level up in arena finally :0 01:34 ya mean 01:34 "rank up" :3 01:36 i didn't really understand coloseum and then i noticed i had over 30,000 cbp points 01:37 >:0 01:38 Close enough 01:38 I went up 01:38 It's okay 01:38 I just spend 9 tickets and even if I loose I get points which is nice. 01:42 You lose and get points. What kind of logic is that? 01:43 ... 01:43 I see my name 01:43 * Linathan looks at Verses 01:43 .-. 01:43 What is it Linathan? 01:43 * Verses333 hands up 01:43 just how many ping have you missed .-. 01:43 I was outside lmao 01:44 told ya guys 01:44 Why did you not exit? 01:44 Chat logs 01:44 kek 01:44 hi hi minna 01:44 anyway lin 01:45 I wonder why they're gone when you're gone. 01:45 Uh, The multiplier from the 9 tickets gives me points 01:45 wait a sec 01:45 i have a question 01:47 out with it 01:47 does any one know that if i leave a guild with certain amount of guild toknes, do i keep the tokens or they are gone ? 01:47 I think they're gone 01:48 they resets 01:48 cuz i see a friend guild that in the special section its the obsidian quartz for my second zenia but im alredy on a guild 01:49 you keep the tokens 01:49 ohh 01:49 but the CP resets 01:49 yeah 01:49 the CP records 01:49 sorry Misunderstood 01:49 still high af 01:50 really? 01:50 yep 01:50 so Verse... have you run into Juno leads with 4 azurai subs? 01:50 Vers what were you drinking? 01:50 thanks death 01:50 you keep all the token you earn but the records resets 01:50 death... you don't wanna know.. 01:50 i has had that experience 01:50 4 Azurai subs and Juno... 01:51 http://imgur.com/nN3sEpF 01:51 don't worry death 01:51 I already face that 6 times 01:51 but still wins (y) 01:52 i won cause Mifune AoE proc'd 01:52 Nature armor ftw 01:52 my 10% chance to get 1 damage keep procing 01:52 das why I always win kek 01:53 oh ye 01:53 my 20% chance of Angel Idol almost never proc's 01:54 double xp on quest last until 14th july 01:54 what kind of colos cancer is that •-• 01:54 I thought it was when HP reaches 20%, angel idol procs. 01:54 on 15 the real grinds strats 01:54 vers i was just about to say that 01:54 The extreme colos cancer. 01:54 kek 01:54 wait what about the 15th ? 01:54 Super Karma Dungeon 01:55 but I did lose my collos streak cause I met golzo lead with 4 nyami's 01:55 i mean wtf 01:55 that means...... 01:55 they keep getting 1 damage 01:55 So i got FE Fates: Conquest 01:55 the extreme Colo Cancer is when your Mifune with Doubled hit count Elgif isn't able to kill Selena 01:55 pretty fun 01:55 death 01:56 you want to know the true meaning of cancer? 01:56 when juno SBB's and all of the enemy team got revived 01:56 double hit count elgif 01:56 Vers....is that even possible.... 01:56 that is one true cancer 01:56 can't kill 20% AIs if mifune uses em 01:56 Yes 01:56 It has a 12% chance to revive all on SBB 01:56 12% is quite rng ya know 01:56 unless there's no damage reduction 01:57 considering that my Mifune is maxed impped with Thunder Pearl Medblare 01:57 holy cow 01:57 thunder pearl and medblare 01:58 I put my muffin with Sky harb and Delusion though 01:59 I cant freaking beat avants gc... 01:59 ah talk about avant GGC 01:59 I should finish that soon 01:59 It was made to be unbreakable. 01:59 a lot of people cant 01:59 http://imgur.com/wN22zdc 01:59 lesse 01:59 oh gdi don is not yet done 02:00 except when you have that one Ark friend with Crit Negation SP 02:00 I mean, the Avant GGC is still technically "cheesable", ain't it? 02:01 Def down can be one of your main downfalls in that fight... 02:01 no joke intended... 02:02 I'm loosing what little life I have left to imgur 02:02 if you have bad luck avant can crush you 02:03 IM STUCK ON THE 2ND BATTLE 02:03 .-. 02:03 he beats me on the second part of the last stage 02:03 oh man... 02:03 http://i.imgur.com/rs76CAS.jpg 02:03 do you guys thunk there will be a allonon omni? 02:04 Blue Drop 02:04 Death, did you see the panorama one? 02:04 I doubt it. 02:04 Allanon is GL EX 02:04 So there should be 02:04 Eneroth is GL EX right? 02:04 Yes 02:05 Yep, all GL EX are getting omni's 02:05 yes Mew 02:05 Yeaaaa 02:05 Oh 02:05 I died, at that one :0 02:05 so was I 02:05 Who thought xie jin was hard�������� 02:06 It was okay :0 02:06 Just had to count 02:06 i didnt count and i beat it 02:06 after...5 tries 02:06 Xie Jing was a neat little challenge 02:06 you obviously didn't beat it during the Quaid Era... 02:06 XD 02:06 * Death of Hell goes through Xie' jing PTSD 02:06 Death 02:07 you ever tried to do it with an elimo friend? 02:07 great fun (y) 02:07 HAHAHAHAH OMFG 02:07 I had an Elimo Sub... 02:07 ^ 02:08 mew have you seen the Dump? 02:08 i beat her on the zenia era 02:08 I got beating by trail no 1 02:08 Zenia Era is Quaid/Bestie Era... 02:08 oh ye 02:08 Sacred Emperor Sirius 02:09 Is bad 02:09 til remedy can't be used instead of holy water (y) 02:09 more or less yes 02:09 DEATH NO 02:09 NO MOAR 02:09 GDI 02:09 Ensa taya and juno seto will be buried sooner or later 02:09 5 azurais 02:10 OH GAWD 02:10 THE FIRE NATION IS ATTACK VERSE 02:10 NOOOO 02:11 GOD ALL AI PROCED 02:11 02:11 Destroyed 02:11 AHHHHHHHHHHHHH 02:11 everyone live in armony until the fire nation atked 02:11 NYAMI PLS SURVIVE 02:11 02:11 YASSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:11 02:11 WINN!!!! 02:11 02:11 holy 02:11 that was scray af 02:12 I'm not gonna do collos anymore 02:12 this is too scary 02:13 im not doing colos until i jave 4 mifunes 02:13 3spoopy5vers 02:13 hVe* 02:13 rip 02:13 keybord troll 02:13 Sigh. 02:14 lihdfbvalifdhvbaskhcfbqeljrcbsajflcbkadhkuv 02:14 Stupid elgif spawning in lv. 10... 02:14 k 02:15 wu? what about elgif lv 10mono? 02:16 Always spawns the furball 02:16 and when it does it doesn't ever drop anything 02:16 tfw you bring 6 spark blankets 02:16 likne 6 OE elza? 02:16 holy name 02:16 weren't you the one who wanted to be a mod 02:17 what? who? 02:17 thanksgiving 02:17 :O 02:17 ye' 02:17 that guy lel 02:17 he wanted to be an admin 02:17 Come to http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=oasis and tell alex.sapre to stop acting immature 02:17 o 02:17 s-s-spongebob wikia .-. 02:18 n-no 02:18 the world is larger than I though 02:18 fix your own problems 02:18 wait what? 02:18 hey 02:18 im fighting KM rn 02:18 just got to phase 2! 02:18 for the first time ever 02:18 User:Pleb 02:18 hey lin 02:19 i hate you 02:19 how did that ping me 02:19 :3 02:19 me? 02:20 User:Pleb 02:20 :::^) 02:20 you sux 02:20 good luck yugi 02:20 thanks 02:20 kek 02:20 i forgot to bring revives 02:20 im completely out 02:21 dafac 02:21 how do you forvget that XD 02:21 atro's burst heal sp is awesome 02:21 i just ran out 02:21 hi Mono 02:21 where's a good spot to farm revive light materials 02:22 Honor drops are via friends only iirc 02:22 i know that 02:22 data 02:22 * Verses333 slaps data 02:22 but i mean blue grass, red drops 02:22 ya forgot colos .-. 02:22 wot 02:22 colos gives out that now? 02:23 oh 02:23 I think so 02:23 Red Drop scroll down a bit for the list 02:23 Blue Grass do ^ as well 02:24 User:YugioMaster2187 02:24 what 02:24 nice try 02:24 tsk 02:24 verse 02:24 what 02:24 whats the best you've gotten to on KM 02:24 on GL 02:25 oh 02:25 I haven't attempted it 02:25 too lazy 02:25 ok 02:25 oh yeh rej 02:25 I decided to mine at els kek 02:25 it's hella lot stuff 02:26 im using this squad: Grah Lead, selena, atro, magress, arus 02:26 it's decent already 02:26 the problem now is the sphere 02:26 oh 02:26 grah: Ishrion, impeity orb 02:26 why mine els 02:26 and lin should be here in any second 02:26 ahem 02:26 selena:Lexida, fallacy orb 02:26 hey lin 02:26 told ya 02:26 like what's the benefit 02:26 Hey 02:26 im facing KM 02:26 Verses 02:26 lin your spotlight on felice 02:26 stahp with that summon gate 02:26 with mich's squad 02:27 :3 02:27 Rej I fixed it 02:27 how'd you screw up that bad 02:27 rej what happened? 02:27 It's called not having a good computer to copy-paste from her main page 02:27 speaking of which... 02:27 my main computer is... errr 02:27 broken 02:27 ._ 02:27 *._. 02:27 rippu 02:28 RIP linathan's computer 02:28 http://i.imgur.com/Q0OqWsJ.png 02:28 yugio you did called for lin earlier rite 02:28 i just got to phase 2 on KM boss fight 02:28 how you did felice's LS but not her other stuff i don't process 02:28 hmnm 03:39 if melord/kalon aren't up to par with meta 03:39 i will rage 03:39 what if they don't have OE?! 03:39 03:39 they do 03:39 'what if" 03:39 read le sentence 03:39 i ded 03:40 i cri 03:40 HOO LET THE UNIT INFO COME 03:41 1 MORE HOUR+ BEFORE MAINT 03:41 Dan... 03:41 Thanks Internet 03:41 (Y) 03:41 You're Welcome 03:41 (Y) 03:45 hmmm 03:45 my screen frozed 03:45 good job PC 03:45 (y) 03:45 yay! 03:47 ... 03:47 So no Henir? 03:47 what are some good squads for the RC6 raids up atm? 03:47 wait 03:47 on raid atm 03:48 Assume I have every unit 03:48 KALON AND MELORD HYPUUUUU 03:48 no 03:49 too bad yap isn't a Pingu and has to use his F2P gems 03:49 I hope they come out after the august FH 03:49 Assuming jeiko has a lot of units 03:50 ikr :c 03:50 @Death 03:50 Yap 03:50 Use those F2P gems 03:50 Yap read ma pm ? 03:50 Get the guild level to Lv230 03:51 :3 03:51 the day yap use his F2P gem is the day death become an unicorn 03:51 not a horse? 03:51 k e k 03:51 * Yapboonyew jumps towards Verse 03:51 * Verses333 catches yap 03:51 * Yapboonyew is caught 03:51 mew~ 03:52 Hold him still Verses 03:52 * D Man o3o pulls out a Shotgun 03:52 * Mirfah blocked the shot! 03:52 INTERCEPTION 03:52 You did it wrong 03:52 Rip 03:52 its supposed to be gray 03:52 Riiiip 03:53 Pls 03:53 You could be colorblind to see that gray 03:53 Whatchu talkin about 03:53 he'd still be able to tell the intensity of the color 03:54 it's actually the same tho 03:54 also 03:54 kill me 03:54 grey * MissMewMew :0 03:54 .... 03:54 :-000000 03:54 use goes here 03:54 /cries 03:54 I forgot 03:54 at least.. 03:54 DatA pls 03:54 I think that was how it worked? 03:54 It is 03:55 its c="grey"] 03:55 I just forgot 03:55 my bad lel 03:55 /me is doing something 03:55 but that's the wrong color anyways 03:55 * MissMewMew goes off to study something 03:55 * Verses333 is a pleb 03:56 hi Zeph 03:56 .-. 03:56 "tell 'em boy bye 03:56 boy bye" 03:56 heya 03:56 so Yap 03:57 today I found out the hard way that remedy doesn't cure ailments 03:58 * Verses333 facepalm 03:58 data 03:58 debuffs != status ailments 03:59 10/7 2016 Zephyr Discovers Cure doesnt restore BB Guage 03:59 there goes my mirfah GQ run (y) 03:59 pls 03:59 i didn't bring holy waters into kalon fight 04:00 i forgot to swap em in 04:01 as soon as I get that gq down pat 04:02 only thing left will be Karna 04:03 tfw i didn't do any gqs until i was done with karna 04:03 doing gqs makes me feel lazy 04:03 GQs are too much work for 1 sphere 04:04 not if you got the unit for the spheres 04:04 pls 04:05 * D Man o3o looks at Merith Pearl-less Vern 04:05 wb Mono 04:05 .....everything's fine 04:05 My Verne's not even maxed 04:05 on the bright side 04:05 I max sp'd Sirius and Lara 04:07 no 04:09 ooh 04:09 i grabbed an extra large back of nachos for 2 dollars 04:09 worth 04:09 pack* 04:10 Wait wat 04:14 woag 04:15 D 04:15 we go to henir after I shower >.> 04:25 sooo 04:25 why the hell is the chat so silent 04:25 after seeing the art, I now must get kalon and melord 04:26 hm.. 04:26 might have something to do with half of us being dead atm 04:26 cuz its monday 04:26 oh yeah 04:26 monday... 04:26 and im in school now 04:26 kek 04:26 baibai 04:27 holidays ftw 04:27 after eating 1 and a half gallons of ice cream 04:27 i think i feel... sick 04:27 was the ice cream good? 04:27 in another note i'm in estria now 04:27 why do you think i'd eat 1 and 1/2 gallons 04:28 err... 04:28 because he's rej 04:28 maybe you're watching some sort of drama film? 04:28 you don't question rejfor what he do 04:29 d man OvO 04:29 ...i meant 1 and 1/2 liters 04:29 Orz 04:29 he said he wanna go henir but he's awai 04:29 .-. 04:32 ah screw this 04:32 crap I'm on raid 04:32 i'm gonna login to els 04:32 kek 04:32 how about yer 30 days ? 04:32 ughhh 04:32 i don't remember the date 04:32 lemme check 04:33 2 week more before 30 days lel 04:33 boo 04:34 it was uh before CrA release 04:34 screw dis 04:34 when freyja is released 04:34 i'm logging in 04:35 inb4 next week 04:36 it's in 2 days 04:36 wait lemme check 04:37 ah they moved it 04:37 gdi babel 04:39 events end in the 12th 04:39 so tomorrow, i guess 04:40 MODLE-- 04:40 nvm 2016 07 11